bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulises Jaquares
Ulises Jaquares (Yurishīzu Jakkuaresu) is an Arrancar. He is the Segunda Espada of Muerte's Army. Background Ulises was the weaker Dios Vasto Lorde in his relationship with Federico. After Kazu brakes the seal on them and makes them Arrancars he then kills him for he hates Shinigami then Federico summons 10 Gillians to fight Satoshi Asuaki so that they can escape and go to Los Noches. After coming to Los Noches he and Federico started to create an army of arrancar and make a new group of Espada. They began recruiting all of the most powerfull arrancar into the espada, with Federico being the primera and him being the segunda. Apperance Ulises is a giant Arrancar with a very thin and lanky body. He has short dark brown hair and two bangs dropping and crossing over the bridge of his nose and has turquoise-colored eyes circled by purple marks. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with a white jacket, white hakama and a black sash around his waist with the only difference being that the collar of his jacket is covered with a thick fur and is always open. The remains of his Hollow mask is under his neck which consist of a fanged bottom jaw and it looks like a necklace. As a Former Dios Vasto Lorde he has three hollow holes but only one is showned which is at the center of his chest. His Espada tattoo is on his right shoulder. Personailty Ulises is portrayed as arrogant, rude and confident in his abilities. He is also a loud mouth and is quite brutal in battle. He hates Shinigami's, and has no regard for his allies or other hollows and Arrancars. This is shown when he threatend all the Espada under his rank that if they ever lost a fight he will kill them personally. He relies on Federico to explain things to him and give him orders while in battle, but is shown to function well without him. He only shows respect to Federico who he knows is stronger than him in power. Ulises has the several Faccion under him and treats them with little kindness. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Ulises prefers to fight with his brute strength and seems to take joy in killing and slaughtering. His abstact of Death is Hateridge. Abilities & Powers Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ulises is greatly proficent with his zanpakuto. He is able to fight on even grounds with captain level shinigami and Espada level arrancar. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite not using his Zanpakutō in battle, he relies mostly his bare hands and feet in combination with his superhuman strength. It is enough to make him a dangerous opponent. Sonido Master: Despite his apperance his is very profincent in Sondio. Though Federico and even Amaranto the 4th Espada Sondio is stronger Pesquisa: He was made to learn this ability by Federico. His pesquisa works like a sonar and is weaker in power. Immense Strength: Ulises also possesses superhuman strength, as seen when he was easily able to overpower much larger and powerfull opponents. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Ulises has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Great Limitless Immense Spiritual Energy: As a former Dios Vasto Lorde and the Segunda Espada, Ulises possess Immense spiritual power. He has 3 times the spiritual power of an average captain. After being becoming a Dios Vasto Lorde his spiritual energy became a limitless source and that is immune too Sekkiseki so he learned the Sekkiseki Protection Technique this way. He is forbidden to release his Zanpakuto with in Los Noches. Cero: He can fire powerful red Cero blasts through his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. Bala: Ulises can also fire Bala blasts through his fist, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but are also much faster. Gravity Control: He is able to control and manipulate gravity, he can use this ability to enhance his attacks like punches and kicks. Zanpakutō Ruina (破壊 (ルイナ), Ruina, Spanish for "Ruin", Japanese for "Destruction"): His Zanpakutō takes the form of a giant golden hammer with a black handel with designs on it. Despite it being roughly the same size as himself, Ulises wields his Zanpakutō with a single hand relatively easily. *'Resurrección': The release command for Ruina is "Destroy All Enemies" (すべての敵を破壊する, subete no teki wo hakai suru). When releasing his Zanpakutō, Ulises holds the hammer by the handle declares the release and slams the hammer into the ground. The release causes Ulises to become enveloped in black spritiual energy, and transforms him into a giant hollow like being. His skull become ridges and m ore pronounced, his mask fragments fuse to his head, becoming his actual lower jaw. He also gains multiple horns on his head including ones covering his lower jaw, as well as crack like markings framing his eyes. He gains two massive horns on his back and his arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position and his legs are hairy, ending with short, stubby toes; thus giving him an ape-like appearance. :Resurrección Special Ability: His natural abilities are further enhanced by his release. :*'Transcend Limitless Immense Spiritual Energy': After releasing his Zanpakuto his spiritual power increases to the point that it rivials even Federico's sealed form in power. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Ulises's already enormous strength further increases. He has dispatched two of his opponents with presumably little effort. :*'Cero': While in his released form, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero. Its range is extremely wide and is able to cause large scale damage to the surrounding. in proportion with Ulises 's increased size after releasing. :*'Gravitación' (重力場 (グラビテーション), gurabiteshion, Spanish for "Gravitation", Japanese for "Gravity Field"): Ulises has the ability to control and manipulate gravity. This ability allows him to control the gravity within the surrounding area, he is able to push back objects or pull them near himself, his powers also allows him to fly by canceling the gravity surrounding his own body. He can use this to stop attacks like a barrier and can use it to crush his opponents the only way to escape it is to posses greatly spiritual power than what the strength of the gravity field is. Trivia His abstract of Death is Hateridge. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada